Goodbye
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Sam leaves the amulet as a goodbye gift that Dean finds on the porch after the end of Swan Song. It's a very short, COMPLETED one shot that I really wanted to write PLEASE REVIEW!


**The only reason why I'm writing this is that it's a one shot and an idea I can't get out of my head! BUT at least it's short and completed!**

Sam stood there outside the house, thougts were racing through his head.

_Dean promised. _He had kept his promise to Sam. He wasn't trying to bring Sam back, make another deal. That touched Sam more than he thought it would. Every fiber in Sam wanted him to go and ring the doorbell. He imagined the stunned and happy look on Dean's face. More like shocked really. Unbelieving. He smiled at that, at the hug that would be sure to follow. He so wished he could feel Dean's arms around him in another one of his comfort hugs, letting Sammy know he was there for him-not leaving him.

_It's okay, Sammy. I'm not going to leave you._

He forced back tears. He looked closer at the window and stared as he saw Ben trying to make Dean laugh, or at least smile. Finally he saw a smile rise from Dean's lips. Lisa was messaging his shoulders, and kissed him on the forehead before taking the plate. Dean looked like he was trying to forget, trying to relax into this new life. He watched as Ben pulled out a deck of cards and all three slowly became engrossed in a cardgame. Every once in a while Sam noticed Dean tilt his head and blink, something he does when he's trying to hold back tears. He heard Ben's laughter, and Lisa's. Finally a small laugh errupted from Dean. It felt good to hear, even from a distance. Sam swallowed as he watched the scene continue to play out. He knew he could never be a part of that scene. He could never get out, that was his curse. But _maybe _just maybe Dean could. Maybe Dean had a shot. It looked like Dean could move on, move on from Sam. If Sam came back into his life he'd have to say goodbye to the homemade applie pie life. Dean was telling the truth, it's smarter to stay apart. Everyone around them gets hurt otherwise. Sam couldn't risk his cursed destiny hurting Lisa or Ben's life, or Dean's anymore.

He watched as Dean played cards with Ben. Sam always thought Dean would make a good father, he was always great with kids. Got a soft spot for them.

It was cold, he shivered. He had to decide what to do sooner or later. He so badly wanted to let Dean know he was all right but a large warning light flashed in his head. It told him to stay away, far away from Dean. To keep Dean safe. Everyone he ever loved, died, right? Even Bobby died. He killed him. No LUCIFER killed him. He shuddered at the memory of feeling Lucifer killing Castiel and Bobby. Were they even alive now? He didn't know. Probably not. He really was cursed.

He had to leave. If he did he could carry out John's legacy, carry on hunting. And Dean could carry on Mary's legacy. Give her what she always wanted for her boys, a normal life. Niether would be forgotten that way. He pushed his hands into his pocket, more convinced of his decision.

His eyes widened as he felt something. The amulet! How could he have forgotten that? He took it out and swallowed remembering how heartbroken he was when Dean tossed it into the trash. How he couldn't just leave it in there. He quickly snatched it up before leaving. He knew that Dean would have regretted it eventually. Such a snap decision.

A perfect goodbye preseant. As quietly as he could he walked to the door and left it on the doorknob, confident Dean would find it. Slowly he turned and walked into the darkness, a sudden peace emerged in him. He was alone, yes, and grieving over the fact they'd never be together again, but he was okay with that. Why? It was _his choice_. He was better off alone, distancing himself from people. It's the only way he'd be safe. And he could make up for his curse by saving as many as he could. He'll make John proud, and Dean-even though Dean wouldn't know any of his deeds. But it's better this way. Dean'll slowly move on and go to baseball games with Ben. He'll live the life that Sam always wanted to but was never able to because of them jerking him around like a dog on a leash. He smiled, at least one of them could live happily ever after. And if anyone deserved it, it's Dean. He'll check up on them from time to time, to make sure things were all right and watch his brother from a distance. But he was okay with that. Because at least Dean was happy. He smiled as he walked off into the night, ready to carry out John's legacy alone.

* * *

Dean looked up at a sound. Lisa frowned.

"Everything all right?"

"No, I think I heard something..."Dean was on edge. Hearing noises was never a good sign in his world. He grabbed the gun from his pocket.

"Dean?" Ben looked worried.

"Stay back, Ben," Dean told him. He walked to the door and opened it. Nothing was there, but he saw something dangling at the corner of his eyes. He stared at the amulet that hung on the doorknob. He shook he picked it up. Flashes of childhood entered his head

_"It's for Dad, Uncle Bobby gave it to me. Said it was real special."_

_"I want you to have it."_

_"Thanks Sammy, I love it."_

He pushed back tears as he stared at the necklace that was placed on his palm. He never thought he would see it again. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. But he thought he heard something. Sam's voice in the distance, whispering one clear word in the wind.

_"Goodbye."_


End file.
